Accidents Happen
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Accidents Happen, what we make of them is up to us. Maka having accidently kissed Tsubaki, suddenly entertains the thought of having a romantic relationship with her. The only problem? Telling a girl she's gay, when she doesn't know if they're also gay. Hmm, what to do? Yuri, FemSlash, Shoujo-Ai. Tsubaki x Maka.


Yo peeps. I am alive and have but one thing to say... sing rather. *starts singing* Schooools out for summer! *stops* Now let's get rolling. I have decided that for the summer I shall follow in the path of the fanfiction author KyuubiGoku in a way. I will update two stories a week, alternating sets of two each weekend. First weekend: Must've Been The Ice Cream and this story. The other: Save Me From Darkness and A Queen's Blessing Rewrite. As you can probably tell by now, I write more yuri related stories... number wise. I wanted to write one that would actually get a good number of reviews because those of you who read my stories know that it takes 5 reviews per chapter for an update. I'll be updating MBTIC soon, very soon. Now Tsubaki and Maka... um, yeah. I thought it'd be a nice pairing. Total AU in a sense. Not much canon because I don't want to deal with that and just wish to focus on their relationship and having Soul and Black*Star be idjits. Let's begin. (For those of you who think I put a sub-par amount of detail, I'm only starting really. I've only been writing for like a month.)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did? GateMaster Chop!_**

**DWMA.**

"Makaaaaaaa CHOP!"

"Oww, totally uncool."

Soul Eater rubbed his head as he watched Black*Star suffer the same fate. Both he and Black*Star had been acting like idiots and were treated to a Maka Chop first hand. Maka watched in satisfaction as the two boys cowered away from her. She looked over at Tsubaki who seemed torn between giggling at the two boys and concern for her meister. Tsubaki flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, glancing at Maka. Blue eyes watching green. She had never told anyone, but she was attracted to women. It's not that she disliked the male body, it was that the female body was far more alluring. Tsubaki watched as Maka went back to reading her book, while the two boys were whispering to each other. She leaped the desk and landed in the seat beside Maka and prodded her shoulder. Maka glanced up, slightly miffed, but her expression softened when she saw it was only Tsubaki.

"Can I help you, Tsubaki-chan?" she asked, curious as to what the Shadow Weapon wanted.

Tsubaki glanced at the book before returning her gaze to Maka. Fidgeting slightly with her kimono, she replied.

"Yeah. What book is that? You seem to like it, so I was curious as to what it was about."

Maka smiled, before closing the book and shifting around to face Tsubaki.

"It's not what I normally read, seeing as it's a manga novel, but it's pretty good. It's called Girl Friends (LOL, sorry I couldn't resist. It's a Yuri Manga) and it's about -MMPH!"

She never got finish as she was pushed into Tsubaki by Soul and Black*Star. She and Tsubaki crashed onto the ground. Normally this wouldn't have been too bad except that the way they landed made it so Maka's lips were on Tsubaki's. She jumped up and turned around, glaring at the two gaping boys. They hadn't meant to go that far and now they were being glared at by an enraged and flushed Maka. She turned and helped Tsubaki up, who also looked flushed, before turning and grabbing her book. She quickly dealt a Maka Chop to both, who lay on the ground unconscious. She looked at Tsubaki and tried to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Tsubaki-chan! I didn't mean to do that. They pushed me and then...well... you know."

Tsubaki didn't really hear her. She was off in lala land, her mind replaying the kiss. It was unexpected, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth? She had fallen for the blond meiste long ago and to receive a kiss was a most acceptable occurrence for her. Breaking out of her thoughts, she looked at Maka.

"It's okay, accidents happen."

Maka sighed in relief. Her heart was beating wildly and she didn't know why. She was straight as far as she knew. Sure, she read the occasional yuri, but who hadn't? She pushed her thoughts away, setting them aside for later. She smiled at Tsubaki before looking at the two unconscious idiots. She glared at them again but turned to Tsubaki and sighed.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. I believe that the two idiots need to be taken to the nurse... again. You take Black*Star and I'll handle Soul."

Tsubaki nodded, squashing down a thought about carrying Maka to an empty room somewhere. This wasn't the time for such thoughts. Lifting Black*Star, she and Maka headed off towards the Clinic, the two idiots dragged behind them.

Time Skip

After dropping them off they headed back to class. Afterwards they left the school, walking off towards their apartments. Tsubaki looked at Maka, who seemed a little confused by something. Tsubaki knew that look quite well. It was the same as she had, when she learned of her sexual orientation. Deciding to help the blond along, she tapped the girl's shoulder, causing the meister to look up.

"Hey Maka, what do you say we have a sleepover, just the two of us?"

Maka pondered it before nodding. A sleepover sounded nice. The two made their way to Maka's apartment to pick a few things up, then headed to Tsubaki's apartment. Tsubaki lived next door to Black*Star, as was expected. The Shadow Weapon lead the meister inside before closing the door behind them. Slipping off her boots, she walked into the small living room, Maka following behind her. She sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on.

Maka set the bag she brought next to the door before heading over to the couch and plopping down next to Tsubaki. The two girls weren't watching the TV, their thoughts wandering. Tsubaki was fantasizing about being with Maka, while Maka was debating with herself. The meister extremely confused about her reactions to the kiss earlier. She thought she was straight, but the girl beside her was messing with her thoughts. A brief image flashed to mind, hands roaming across skin and hot kisses-

STOP! She needed to get a hold of herself. She was straight, damn it! Maka paused. Why was she denying this? If she were to

get romantically involved with Tsubaki, or any girl for that matter, she wouldn't have to worry about putting up with some boy's stupid shit.

Maka, smiled internally, happy to have sorted that out. There was still one problem. How in the hell was she supposed to get Tsubaki?

**Chapter End.**

Hmm, it still needs some work. I'll get the next chapter up soon enough. Remember people, I need 5 reviews for a new chapter.

Farewell peeps. GMG, Signing off!


End file.
